User blog:Khalael/Building a Connection MkII
Okay... Over a year ago Dark Seer started a nifty Blog Post titled Building a Connection.. The purpose of which was to increase the number of links between articles. The tag lines were: "Before you ask anything, no this is not to make friends with flowers and kittens etc. etc. this is more to connect articles around the wiki. Want an alliance? get it here. Want an arch Enemy? Get it here. Want to start a campaign story? get a few guys together here and purge some aliens and stuff. Commence." So basically, if you want your articles to be more connected, post them here (ideally with a link in the comment), and I'll add them to the list bellow. Hopefully, some other users will fulfil your request (hell, I'll be more than happy to make a link with anyone). The List: Imperial *'Blaze Ravens': Would like some allies. Requires some enemies as well (Chaos/Xenos). *'Praetorian Legion': Allies and enemies wanted. *'War Machines': Allies wanted. Enemies wanted as well (Xenos) *'Lords of Midnight': More enemies! And maybe an ally... but they'd have to be rather dark *'Archangels':Allies and enemies. Either will do. *'Junius': An Inquisitor Lord has made allies and enemies throughout their career. With many of both. *'Dark Defiant': Allies and Enemies... needs both. *'Incinerators': After allies. Also enemies (Chaos/Xenos/Other). *'Cobalt Warriors': After purist allies. Also after enemies (Chaos/Xenos) *'Onyx Knights': After enemies, allies and personal friendships (amongst Captains). *'Seadrian Carolines.': need some more action. *'Verginius Fabricias': could use some allies and enemies. Any kind of ally, except Chaos. *'Sons of Thunder': could use some allies. *'Eirik Longfang': wants to be included in more things: enemies, allies, campaigns, stories, etc... *'Iron Angels': After allies and enemies. *'Ezekiel Cornatus': always up for some mischief. Friends, enemies or even just a random encounter. *'Sasha Vermilion': Is bored and needs stuff to do! *'Demolishers': Needs allies and enemies! *'The Assassins': Allies and enemies! *'The Emperors Hunters': Chaos Enemies. Space Marine/Ordo Herecticus allies *'Null Legion': Any kind of relations? Chaos *'Savark Von Andranas: Allies and Enemies! All comers welcome!' *'Dream Invaders': Needs enemies. Any faction welcome (Imperial/Chaos/Xenos) *'Aheramas': Wants enemies. (Imperial/Chaos/Xenos/Other etc.) *'Syrath's Warriors': After enemies. Any thing can become an enemy of them (Imperial/Chaos/Xenos). *'Warmongers': Enemies wanted. Preferably Xenos. *'Tardir': After Daemonic enemies and allies. *'Disciples of Malice': After any kind of enemy. (Imperial/Chaos/Xenos/Other etc.) *'Cadavers Marauders': Allies. Non-Chaos ones? *'Thunderers of Badb': Up for a scuffle with anyone really. Orks *Da SnikGit Kommandos: Afta Ork memba's! Eldar Tau *'Kauyon Sept': After enemies of any variety. Allies as well (Xenos/Tau) Necrons Xenos *'Rixari': They need more enemies, preferably other Xenos. So not Imperial/Space Marine/Inquisition etc. *'Mutacrat': Needs more enemies. Any faction which uses high tech stuff (Imperial/Xeno etc.) welcome *'Vralgazi': Needs more enemies. Any faction welcome, as the Vralgazi want to enslave every other race. *'Xith'kai': Wants enemies. Any faction (Imperial/Xenos/Chaos) *'Korpiklaani': Allies maybe. Enemies of any variety, ones with decent technology though (worth hijacking) *'Floragans': Wants allies (Xenos). Also needs enemies (Imperial/Chaos/Xenos) *'Vadhas': Allies, enemies, any form of publicity (Imperial/Chaos/Xenos/Weapons/Other). *'Aurun': Need allies. Anything none chaos or evil-like. *'Onimongar': After worthy foes. *'Hedoth': After worthy Allies. Any enemies. *'Silver Army': After powerful enemies. *'Archeaons': After allied Xenos and an archenemy Space Marine Chapter. Weapons *Resonant Amplification Weapons: Any Xenos article may incorporates these weapons. *Accelerated Ionisation Weapons: Any technologically advance Xenos race can use these weapons. Planets Other *'Xyon Directorate': Sparring partners, or enemies... whatever (Xenos/Imperial) *'Sankari': Enemies, that's all they be after.(Xenos/Imperial) *'The Crimson Marauders': After some new enemies (Xenos/Imperial/Chaos etc.). Also, some allies (Xenos) *'Nova Anima': After Enemies, Inquisitor preferably. *'The Dark Seer': Would like clients, slaves, stories and maybe a couple of armies. *'The Plague Doctor': Would like some Nurgle following enemies! *'Lord's Chevaliers': After Allies and Enemies. *'Grigori': Happy to interact with anything/any faction. Just ask for some relationships and matches. Also, to all you new users out there. You are more than welcome to put requests here as well. In fact, it is better to have these new articles linked sooner rather than later.